Mission: Seduction
by Minight Crow daughter of Hades
Summary: The X-Men are trying to recruit Wolverine a bad-ass man who will fuck anything with a pussy. Will our heroes be able to seduce him to join?
1. The Beginning

I park my chevy to the side of the seedy bar in the middle of Canada. I pop open the door, pissed that I am here. Making my way to the entrance of the establishment, I barely notice the curls of smoke from the dumb fucks smoking behind me.

Pulling off my hood and unbuttoning my forest green coat, I open the door when I hear a hitch in someone's breath.

_Oh great. Barely set foot into the place and some redneck is ready to make a move. What the fuck am I doing here? Fuck…FUCK!_

But then again, I know I look good tonight. I mean, if I was a guy, I'd totally bang myself.

I swing my coat over my arm and scan the crowd. I already tune out the stares turned to my tight, mini green dress and thigh high black fuck-me boots. Re-adjusting the straps on my shoulder, I can now feel the gazes on my unusually perky boobs courtesy of my new Bombshell bra.

Acknowledging Bobby and John, I walk past them entwined at a corner table. I should probably warn them that people in this part of the area aren't open to their kind of behavior. But then again, no one's paying attention to them, so they should be alright.

I snake past the booth Jean is sharing with 'Ro, but manage to throw the weather witch a smile. Someone should warn Jean that the red halter she's wearing really clashes with her hair.

Finally, I see my good friends in a shadowy, corner booth and make it past the cage where Piotr is the current reigning King. I barely toss him a glance as an unfortunate soul is dragged off from the center.

Kitty is sipping on a fruity drink and showing off her legs in the form-fitting brown mini. Jubes just jumps up when she sees me. The girl can't sit in one place too long. She smoothes out her bright yellow pants and matching blazer before grinning at me. We hug and I take notice of her blouse-less condition. The swells of her breasts are no doubt attracting many of the men in the building. In fact, I think this was the same outfit she wore when we got Remy.

I throw my coat on the seat and am sure to sit on it so that I don't contract some venereal disease in this place.

"Damn, chica. Your tan looks great!" Jubes quips as she leans against the side of the booth.

"What-the-fuck-ever," I respond, taking a sip of Jubes' abandoned drink.

"Aww…what happened?" Kitty asks.

"I just threw Xavier a bitch fit."

"Why?" they both chorus.

"You think I want to be stuck here attracting some dick head? We all know Jean could have handled this one. God knows she wants to."

Jubes pops her gum before responding. "Have you seen this 'dick head'?"

"NO! I just get back from a two week stakeout in the middle of a desert only to come to some seedy joint."

"Oooo...no wonder you have such a yummy tan," Kitty says jealously.

"Skin cancer more like it," I say as I fiddle with my low ponytail and then throw it over my shoulder.

"Cheer up. Have you seen Wolvie?"

"Wolvie?"

"Yeah, Wolverine. That dude just oozes sex," Jubes croons.

"Not interested."

"You may not be, but we're all stuck out here because the Professor can't get a reading on him," Kitty says quietly.

"I still believe my presence was not required," I say.

"True. Jean probably could have handled this one, but Scott doesn't really want her here especially after the whole Angel show. Besides if the dude chooses you, I suggest you do the dirty deed and become a woman before you start humping the couch," Jubes laughs and Kitty joins her.

"I am not going to start humping the couch. That's what Remy's going to be doing if you don't get back to him soon."

"No doubt. But I wanted to see what the Wolverine fuss was about," Jubes says as she pushes a stray platinum strand out of my face.

"Yes, I wanted to see, too. He's an interesting choice for the team," 'Ro appears with three beers. She deposits them on the table. "Have fun ladies. May the best one win..."

She walks off in her white tube top, swaying her white mini skirt clad ass to whatever they call music in this joint. I make a mental note to ask to borrow her white knee boots.

"How lucky is that bitch? I mean, both Beast and Kurt have decided to share her," Jubes complains.

"Whateves….all I know is that I wanted to curl up in my bed for some much needed sleep instead of being in this hell-hole," I say, drumming my still gloved fingers on the table.

"You have to see this guy, though," Kitty says. "Piotr is up right now, but the Wolverine should be on soon to claim his title. Then it's our time."

"Seriously, chica? All you wanted to do was sleep tonight? Can you say 'virgin'?!" Jubes smacks her gum while rolling her eyes.

"So? Not everyone has a swampy boy toy. Besides…there was going to be pizza and chocolate….and me finally catching up on True Blood. Eventually I would fall asleep to visions of Eric Northman…" I say drifting off.

"Mmmm… what about Jason?" Kitty pipes up.

"Or Alcide," I reply.

Jubes raises her eyebrow at me. "Eric. Definitely. Especially after what Bill did."

"Stop there. I haven't gotten that far yet. Either way…too many hot guys on that show," I say wistfully.

"I still think you should make an effort to bang the Wolfmeister," Jubes says to me.

"I'm going to have to agree with her," Kitty says.

I'm silent for a minute. "It wouldn't be so bad if it was just casual sex. But I want my first time to be special. It has to be special. It shouldn't be something I lose as part of Xavier's sexcrutiments."

* * *

Sexcruitments. That was what we called Xavier's ploy for attracting important mutants to his team. These aren't mutants who are runaways or come to Westchester because they have nowhere else to go. These are mutants that have survived on their own cunning and just needed a little more persuasion to join the team.

Xavier had rescued Scott, who in turn recruited Jean. Jean and Scott were in a relationship, but Scott had long turned a blind eye to a sex-addicted Jean…or so we thought.

Xavier also managed to rescue Ororo, who participated in the sexcruitments to attract Beast and Nightcrawler. Everyone soon realized that Storm had a thing for blue and couldn't decide. Beast and Nightcrawler came to some sort of agreement and the mansion had its first ménage a trois. What a lucky bitch!

I, on the other hand, had no interest in recruitment missions and that was mostly due to my skin. My expertise lay in staking out labs, extracting top-secret government files, and beating the crap out of the Brotherhood while saving humankind. My job description did not include exploiting my body and using sex to attract useful mutants to Xavier's grand plan whatever it may be.

If I wanted to be a prostitute, I would have let Cody be my pimp, instead of keeping track of his accounts and performing occasional blow-jobs for him. Luckily, I ran into 'Ro and Scott when I was on the run after Cody made a shady deal with Magneto, somehow ended up dead, and I found myself at the top of Liberty Island. That, however, is a story for another day.

I have been with Xavier for the past few years. The man clothed, fed, and helped me control my skin. When I first realized what Xavier's ploy was, I was shocked. Then I accepted it. Finally, I took part in a few, which luckily did not have me resorting to sex…yet.

When we were sent out to recruit the Russian, we found the quiet man preferred the slight Kitty and they immediately hit it off.

We were off our mark with John. I found his flirting ignited some bad boy fire in me, until I accidently brushed up against him and found that he liked ice better.

The only one who came close enough to me to consider sex was Remy. He made me melt and shake and almost forget my name. I almost found myself being his recruitment and not the other way around, until Jubes walked past with her boobs practically exposed, and Remy was lost.

However, no one was interested in sexcruitments anymore. Xavier must have noticed the lackluster behavior in recruitments, especially when people started pairing off…with the ones who recruited them.

When Xavier found a mutant in the middle of nowhere who supposedly had a reputation that preceded him, Xavier was excited. I had only heard rumors of the Wolverine's ruthlessness and Xavier immediately proposed the idea that this was the last addition to his special team, and therefore, the last mission that would involve such sexual relations.

The only problem was the Xavier couldn't get a reading off the Wolverine to know who to send. Wolverine would fuck anything that had a pussy, but Xavier needed something more substantial to get Wolverine to come to Westchester…

* * *

...which is why the female members of the elite X team are now randomly dispersed throughout the seedy bar. I wanted to sit out on this mission, but Xavier forced me to come, too. Apparently, Wolverine is too damn important to lose. Whatever!

We are all grudgingly interested in the legendary Wolverine. Even Xavier himself is out here. The Blackbird was strategically hidden in the surrounding forests and I had just left Xavier with a fuming Scott in a discreet vehicle in the nearby area.

It was no secret that Scott wanted Jean to quit volunteering herself for sex missions, especially after the whole Angel debacle. But in my opinion, Jean needed the sense knocked back into her. Something 'Ro would have done if she wasn't so busy surrounding herself in blue fur. Scott may be a tight-ass, but he was a loyal and cute tight-ass.

Okay, so sue me. I have schoolgirl fantasies about him—they're just fantasies though…

I knew there was a one-out-of-five chance I would have to do the down and dirty with Wolvie tonight. I was excited and frightened at the prospect. On one hand, I really wanted to have sex, but I wanted my first time to be special, not a pump and dump that Wolverine was famous for.

I quickly scan the crowd again and notice that all of the women have directed lusty gazes towards the cage. The men, who didn't have eyes on the cage, are all hungrily gazing at certain women, me included. Yuck!

Sometime during my disinterest…ok, dozing off, Jubes suddenly pokes me in the shoulders.

"There he is. LOOK!"

"Huh?" I sit up, but the Wolverine has his back to me. I see a tall, muscular man make his way to the cage. He throws off his jacket and then sheds his flannel shirt and wife-beater before entering the cage where Piotr is waiting.

_OH MY GOD!_

I am now staring at the most incredible backside ever.

The way his muscles bunch as he shakes his arms out…

The way his ass looks as he shuffles side to side and seems to appraise Piotr…

Especially the way his ass is encased in some of the tightest jeans I have ever seen on a man…

_Holy motherfucker!_

How is it that I suddenly find myself reacting to just this guy's backside?

I could slowly feel myself getting wet. I mean, my lacy underwear is not even enough of a barrier from the wetness beginning to seep out of my core and causing my thighs to stick together. I must be more deprived than I thought.

Piotr and Wolverine exchange heavy blows as Kitty whispers, "The professor wants Piotr to lose."

I don't think Piotr has a choice because Wolverine looks like a formidable opponent. He seems to be recovering pretty quickly from what Piotr throws at him. Kitty has her hands covering her mouth in worry as Wolverine gives Piotr a swift upper-cut.

I should feel bad that a good friend is getting seriously pummeled. However, all I could think about was the way Wolverine's back rippled at every movement. I am still getting wetter and uncross my legs to get some air and maybe rise up to get a glance at his face.

Quite suddenly, I see Wolverine stand straight. I have no idea what he's doing, but as he slowly turns his head I could have sworn he was sniffing the air out. Then, he turns all the way—no way in HELL— he is looking at me. That's impossible. I am in the shadows.

*Quite possible, my dear. He is a feral. Have you suddenly forgotten about their senses?*

The professor is gone as soon as he finishes. He knows I don't like people in my head. I already have enough of them in there.

Truth be told, I've suddenly forgotten a lot of things when I see those intense hazel eyes lock into mine. My fingers itch to run through his course muttonchops and brown hair. I shift to ease my discomfort and he seems to smile…or smirk more like it.

I really wish I had read the dossier we had about Wolverine instead of bitching at Xavier for making me come.

How the hell could he see me? There were at least three ho-bags in front of me in addition to all the female members of the elite X-team around me.

I never thought I was into hairy guys, but just looking at this guy is making me rethink my priorities. I quickly recross my legs.

Either way, our temporary moment ends when Piotr throws a few punches at a distracted Wolverine. Wolverine goes down for five seconds before roaring back up and delivering the final blow at Piotr. Wolverine must have a healing factor because I know Piotr can pack some serious metallic heat.

Piotr is out and dragged off as the announcer comes to the middle of the cage. Kitty immediately rushes towards a semiconscious Piotr. She bends over him and her mini rides up higher showing off her panties. Some douche gets ready to pinch her ass. However, Piotr is just conscious enough to grab douche-bag's hand and crush his fingers.

Meanwhile, the announcer back in the cage attempts to lift Wolverine's hand up, but to no avail until Wolverine lifts his hand himself. That action causes the announcer a jolt as he finds his hand suddenly jerk upward. Composing himself, he yells into a microphone, "There you have it. Your king of the Cage again….THE WOLVERINE!"

Various cheers and boos echo around the bar, but I am again locked in on the hunk of man staring back at me. His teeth are bared and his canines look deadly.

I am no longer aware of Kitty and injured Piotr…or Jean suddenly primping herself for her grand introduction to the Wolverine. I'm not even aware of Jubes or 'Ro looking from me to the Wolverine and then at each other.

Jean can go fuck herself…or Scott for that matter.

_The only thing I want right now is that man's teeth ripping my clothes to shreds._


	2. Don't forget!

I cross my right leg over my left hoping to stop the buzzing I can feel in the pit of my stomach, which is sinking to my nether regions. Fuck me, NOW!

Wolverine hastily pulls on his shirt and doesn't even bother with the buttons giving the female population in the bar a wonderful view of his chiseled chest with expansive coarse hairs. His gaze is locked on me as he grabs his jacket.

Quite suddenly I grow nervous. I just saw the guy beat the shit out of Piotr…and my prospects of remaining a virgin are steadily decreasing.

If he really tries something funny, I suppose I could always zap him with my skin. But, I'm beginning to find a temptress in me awakening. I want to be ravaged, but I don't know how Wolverine would do the ravaging.

Ughh…why do I keep going back and forth? Either I want to fuck him or I don't. Make up your mind. I need a drink!

I quickly grab one of the beers 'Ro left and down it in one large gulp for liquid courage.

Jubes smacks me on the back. "Is it just me or is the Wolf-man about to head this way?"

"Please tell me it's just you," I say quietly.

I look past Wolverine for a second and see Kitty harrumphing behind his back at hurting Piotr. We all know she wasn't even going to try.

Wolverine sticks a cigar in his mouth and begins to make his way to my booth. I look up at Jubes for some inspiration, but she merely wriggles her eyebrows at me. I look past her to see 'Ro sniggering in her drink and giving me a thumbs-up.

Where did Jean suddenly head off to?

My question is answered as I see the ho-bags that were in front of me make a pass at Wolverine. Then, Jean appears with a beer bottle and gently places a perfectly manicured hand on his chest.

"Hello," she says in her seductive voice.

Wolverine merely takes the bottle from her and finally makes it to my booth. I don't need to be a telepath to know the disgust Jean is hurling my way.

Wolverine throws his jacket on the table, sets the bottle down, and takes Kitty's abandoned seat. "Beat it, yellow," he growls.

Jubes doesn't need to be told again and leaves. However, she turns around once she's behind Wolverine's back and thrusts her hips back and forth as if she's having sex. I open my mouth in shock as Jubes makes another obscene gesture with her hand demonstrating sex. Some dude grabs onto her waist and she immediately sparks.

The guy jumps back. "Mutie freak."

"Ugly fuck," Jubes retorts before heading to the bar area where Kitty is nursing Piotr with a bottle of vodka.

I turn my attention back to Wolverine, who is watching me intently. I need some courage. I quickly call up all the females in my head, which turns out to a few, unfortunately. Guess I'm going to have to make more of an effort.

"Just how long do you plan on staring at me, sugar," I say honeying up my accent. I rest my elbows on the table and let my hands fiddle with the ends of my hair as I give him a view of my enhanced cleavage.

I should invest in some more of these Bombshell bras.

Holy shit! Wasn't it just five minutes ago that I said I wasn't interested in this dick head?

I'm sure he has a nice dick though. A very nice dick. He looks like he has a nice dick. Like he's suddenly going to whip it out and impale me with it. Jubes says bigger is better and Kitty always agrees.

Wolverine's face breaks out into I'm-gonna-eat-you-grin. "As long as you let me. But we can do other things, too."

I give my shoulders a wiggle, which just so happen to coincide with the beat of whatever music is playing. "Mmmm…what kind of things?" I give him my most innocent smile.

"Darlin, we can do all kinds of things." He downs his beer and grins at me again. "Why don't we get out of here?"

"Now what's the hurry," I say leaning back. My coat has slipped from behind me and my back makes contact with the seat. I'm going to be scrubbing my body profusely once I leave this place.

He cocks an eyebrow. Damn, that's sexy.

"There's no fun in rushing things," I say shrugging my shoulders.

Wolverine's hazel eyes seem to turn darker before my eyes. That is so damn hot. I suddenly uncross my legs. Bad move because my lace panties are so wet right now, there's no point in wearing them.

Wolverine suddenly growls.

Did he just growl at me? Oh…so sexy. I wonder how it feels when he growls as his face is buried in my pussy?

"What's your name, kid?"

Ughh…calling me kid is such a turn-off.

"Rogue," I say nonchalantly.

He snorts. "What kind of name is Rogue?"

"I don't know. What kind of name is Wolverine?"

He smiles as if I dare challenge him. "Fair enough. The name's Logan."

Logan, huh? I like that.

Just as I get ready to say my name, my real name, something I've never done before and I don't know where that's coming from…'Ro pops up at our booth.

She looks out of it and gives both of us a glance over. "Interesting choice," she mutters at me before leaving again.

Logan quirks his eyebrow again looking for an explanation.

He's so damn hot!

"Bit of a nut, isn't she?"

"No. I think she's just looking forward to getting back to her boyfriends," I smile.

"Boyfriends, huh?"

"Oh yeah, they love her and she loves them. So they all agreed to share," I laugh.

Logan looks like he's thinking something over. "You aren't into that kind of shit now, are you?"

"Depends. Are you going to change my mind?"

Logan smirks at that. "What's mine is mine. I have no intention of sharing. I'd gut the other motherfucker."

I throw back my head and laugh.

Isn't this the same man who fucks anything that has a vagina? To think I was just going to call it an early night. Eric Northman will just have to wait.

Logan just stares at me as my laughter dies down. "You never told me your name."

I'm about to whimper it out…but

"It's Rogue," says a cold voice. I mean, it's so cold I get chill bumps.

Logan and I both look up at a very icy Jean. She's seems to be going red with anger. I swear, all of the reds she's sporting clash.

I take my cue. I'm a wimp. I can extract information from mutant experimenters, but I'm not ballsy enough to go with this sexcruitment.

And…everybody keeps Jean happy because she's such a "close daughter" to Xavier and partner to our Fearless Leader.

In actuality, she can give you a serious migraine if things don't go her way. There have many times I wanted to zap her with my skin but that goes against our supposed X-men principles.

I mean, whatever. If we're having sex like this, I think I'm allowed to give her a dosage of what the South's all about.

I grab my coat, stand up, and pull it on in two seconds. I guess I will be seeing Eric Northman tonight. Without a backwards glance, I head to the door.

Actually, I lied; I look back before I step out the door. Logan's eyes are on me. His face is livid and Jean has already taken my place.

And I don't feel as bad.

I pull up my hood and reach for my keys in my pocket. I start twirling the keychain around my finger as I make my way to the bike leaning against the side of the building.

Wiping off the dampness that has accumulated on the seat due to the weather, I turn when I hear a dark SUV pulling up beside me.

The windows roll down and I hear "WHAT THE FUCK, ROGUE?"

I look to see a slightly disappointed Xavier in the front seat with a pissed Scott in the driver's seat. I shrug my shoulders.

"Jean seems to be taking care of it," I say.

"More like she probably took over it," Jubes pipes from the backseat.

"I thought you said Rogue had this one," Scott says angrily to Jubes.

Dude, I don't know why you're getting mad at me when it's your girlfriend who's like that.

I'm about to say exactly that when I hear in my head,

*My dear, it would perhaps be unwise to mention something like that at this time.*

I give Xavier a mock salute. Technically, I'm still pissed at him. I don't why he lets her carry on the way she does half the time. Maybe she's going through menopause or something….hormonal imbalance and all would explain a lot.

"Can we just leave now?" Kitty comes up beside me with Piotr leaning lightly against her.

We all silently agree to meet up at the Blackbird despite Scott's rage. Someone, as usual, would bring out the smaller jet tomorrow morning for the pick-up. Most likely it would be me. I always hate those trips getting Jean because she loves to taunt me about the sex she had while the other mutant sits there blushing and willing her to shut up. She really needs to learn that she ain't all that.

Kitty and Piotr make a move towards their car. Bobby and John emerge from a side door of the bar with their arms around each other as they follow Kitty. Jubes, Jean and 'Ro all came in the SUV. I told Xavier that he could suck it and brought my bike.

Okay, it wasn't exactly suck it…but something along those lines when I was yelling at him earlier for making me come here. Good thing he did though because I just saw the epitome of masculinity. No more fantasies about Scott.

No more!

I shuffle my feet to keep me warm and look up to see 'Ro in a furry blue coat walking…more like staggering towards us from a corner of the parking lot. She looks excited as she puts her phone in her pocket. No doubt, she was talking to Hank and Kurt, who along with Remy are holding the fort back in New York.

I turn my back to a still pissed Scott and head to my bike when I suddenly hear the bar door swing open and then clang shut.

"NOW JUST HOLD ON A FUCKING SECOND!"

Everyone freezes in place. I look up to see Logan walk straight to me and hover in my personal space.

I barely have time to register the dark look on his face and what's about to happen as he slams me into the wall.

"What the—"

Logan suddenly rips of my hood and his left hand grasps the underside of my ponytail. His other hand snakes to the inside of my coat, wraps around my waist, and he pulls me flush with him.

Before I can open my mouth to say anything else, he jerks my head back and then roughly kisses me.

Holy shit!

I think I've died and gone to Heaven…

..Well don't know about the Heaven part, but I must definitely be dead.

His lips fit in perfectly with mine and I can feel the warmth of the air coming out of his nose from where it's pressed against mine. His tongue snakes out and pries my mouth open.

I, the earlier-not-interested-chick, give him access to the further exploration of my mouth. He is essentially kissing the resistance out of me.

His tongue makes it around this way and that way. I soon find my tongue pushing his out so that I can begin my own journey through his mouth.

I get a mouthful of beer and cigar smoke, not your ideal taste, but it seems to agree with me. I can feel him smile into my mouth as he removes the hand around my waist so he could use both hands to cup my face. The kiss is becoming more intimate and caring than rough as it initially was.

*Looks like you are taking care of things, my dear. Should we intercede or leave?*

"Aww...fuck," I say and my head snaps back to hit the wall at Xavier's intrusion in my head. "I'm good, goddamnit."

I look up into Logan's eyes as he tries to decipher what just happened.

"You are good," he whispers into my ear. His voice just oozes through my ears and ignites my entire body. My body involuntarily shudders and he grins before licking a trail from my ear to my lips.

I want to go back to kissing him. I want him to ravage my mouth. I want to do more.

Logan tucks one of my platinum strands behind my ears and makes a move to kiss me again when we hear a wolf-whistle and a clearing of the throat simultaneously.

Figures Jean would be unhappy and just like Jubes to do the wolf-whistle I taught her.

"Get a room," she pipes and Kitty and Piotr chuckle. Scott and Xavier look relieved, 'Ro looks amused, and Bobby and John have a slight tinge of jealousy on their faces. I don't know why Bobby and John even came.

Logan turns to face them and his eyes fall on Xavier. "Wheels. I knew it was you."

We all look to Xavier in surprise.

Xavier shrugs his shoulders in defeat. "I was hoping you would reconsider my offer."

Logan turns completely around and removes his other hand from my face to scratch his head in contemplation. "You do know that Bucket-head and Blue Bitch have also approached me."

I want that hand back.

"I suspected so," Xavier says.

"Blue?" 'Ro calls out, stopping herself from getting into the back of the SUV. That bitch is officially drunk.

Jubes pulls her in. "'Ro, honey. No….don't even go there."

'Ro giggles and gets into the back seat only to roll down the window where she and Jubes are head to head to watch any other action that Logan and I may participate in.

Jean goes to lean against the side of Xavier's door as she continues to look at me in puzzlement and rage. She seems to refuse to wear her jacket and her nipples are pebbling at the cold under her halter-top.

She's saggier than I thought. She should really invest in the Bombshell bra.

"I would reconsider Chuck, if I had another option," Logan says with a sexy smirk.

Xavier is quiet for a few seconds. "Take your pick."

Jubes and Kitty's mouths drop open. 'Ro's too drunk to comprehend. Bobby and John look hopeful. I don't think Wolverine plays that game. Piotr is slightly miffed and Scott's rage is returning. Jean's eyes are squinted and I can tell she really wants to use her powers, but not in front of Xavier.

Besides, you can't trick mutants into coming. That's like kidnapping. Although I can't be sure if she's done it before. It would make sense to the Angel story though…

Logan growls and cocks his eyebrow. I am shocked when he suddenly slaps me on the ass. "One night with this one," he looks into my eyes, "and I may give a damn about your offer," Logan finishes.

Xavier is silent for a few more seconds, "As you wish."

Why does it suddenly feel like a flesh trade? I feel like my rights as a woman have been violated.

Before I can think anymore, Logan gives my ass a squeeze. This man can literally make me forget everything.

I'm vaguely aware of Xavier attempting to disband the show. I, however, know my true friends are finally happy I won't be humping the couch. Jean reluctantly gets into the back seat with Jubes and 'Ro as Scott happily turns the SUV around.

"My room's around here," Logan says gruffly jerking his head backwards while hungrily looking into my eyes.

I suddenly kick myself for being too mad at Xavier and not reading his profile in the dossier. I literally know nothing about this man except for the fact that he just beat the shit out of my friend, heals, and has good senses.

Here I am about to go have sex with the wild beast…well…I guess to tell the truth….I'm not really afraid. In fact, I'm excited. I can be a wild beast too.

"Guess I won't be spending time with Eric Northman and getting my good night's sleep tonight," I say as I start walking towards the direction that Logan indicated.

I'm immediately snapped back as Logan grabs my hand and pulls me tight against him. "Darling, I can guarantee you won't be remembering that fucker's name when I'm done with you."

I love the way his voice sounds. Sexy. Gruff. He could probably make me orgasm just by talking.

He continues before crashing his lips against mine again, "Besides I have no intention of letting you sleep tonight."


End file.
